Infidelidad
by Netsu-Rukia
Summary: Cuando pierdes algo.. recién le tomas su valor... La infidelidad no es un tema con el cual se deba jugar puede llevarte a cometer actos re cobardía y horribles como puede llevarte a esforzarte a recuperar todo.. En el caso de Ichigo ¿Que camino tomara?... Pésimo resumen pero denle una oportunidad porfa (:
1. Chapter 1

**Nota autora: **Bueno esta historia constara de solo dos o tres capítulos a lo mas máximo, se me ocurrió cuando me contaron una historia muy triste y quise hacerlo pero no se si será con final feliz o no, espero que les guste, sera mas corto que mis anteriores fic en cantidad de palabras y lo largo y todo pero es por que .. nose quiero alargarlo como a los máximo dos capítulos o tres como epilogo

Espero que disfruten…

* * *

-Ichigo-

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo ya desde ese error? Ahora se encontraba solo.. sin su familia, sin el amor de su vida, sin su ser de vivir… Todo fue su culpa, Desde un principio sabia a lo que se enfrentaba… Lo perdió.. Y.. Tenia que recuperarlo pero ahora que se habían ido a donde su querido cuñado.. ¿Podria?

FlashBack

_-hm…-oprimió un gemino que se escapaba sus labios-Senna.. Mas rápido que hay trabajo..- le ordeno a su asistente _

_-Claro mi doctor Kurosaki-Pronuncio en susurro mientras mordisqueaba el cuello del nombrado mientras sus manos jugaban con el miembro erecto de este-¿Te gusta mi amor?-le pregunto mientras besaba y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja_

_-hm..ah…Sen….-No Pudo terminar cuando un golpe proveniente de la puerta de su oficina hacia presencia haciendo reaccionar a los dos jóvenes adultos amantes…- Rukia…-Fue lo único que pudo prenunciar a ver a su esposa totalmente quieta como una estatua viendo la situación en como se encontraba_

_-Valla…-Dijo senna quitándose de las piernas de su amante de un mes-Bueno ire a ver su siguiente paciente-pronuncio mientras caminaba hacia la prueba ordenándose todas sus prendas_

_-Rukia…- No sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar..-Rukia yo… yo pue…-Otra vez fue interrumpido por la dolorida voz de su esposa _

_-Cállate… No te atrevas a hablar…-vio como en sus ojos se derramaban lagrimas que fallaban a su fuerza_

_-Déjame Explicarte se levanto- pero antes de avanzar de ordeno el pantalón y la camisa… cosa que vio como su esposa miraba cada movimiento_

_-¿Explicarme que? Que todas estas veces que me dejaste sola, que todas esas veces que no llegabas, todas esas veces que… ni siquiera me mirabas… Era por estar con otra, era por estar revolcándote con una zorra- le dijo bastante fuerte como para que todos lo que pasaban por su oficina solo de paso se dieran cuenta de que algo terrible iba a comenzar_

_-Rukia cállate- dijo cerrando la puerta-Deja de gritar estamos en un hospital no es para…_

_-Eso deberías pensarlo antes de acostarte con tu zorra-dijo encarándolo sin ninguna humanidad en sus ojos_

_-Rukia…-_

_-Rukia tus pelotas, Ichigo Kurosaki.. Quiero el divorcio-Abrió la puerta nuevamente- QUIERO EL DIVORCIO MALDITO DESQUICIADO!-grito a todo pulmón antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar_

_Vio como su esposa desaparecía de aquel lugar sin rumbo aparente…._

_No sabia como reaccionar, no sabia como actuar, solo le tocaba esperar….Al llegar a su casa … vio como no había ninguna pertenencia de ella ni de su hijo.. se había ido.. y obviamente a un lugar al que el jamás seria bien venido… con su querido cuñado… _

-Final Flashback-

Tanto tiempo a estado esperando el regreso de su amada para darse cuenta que ella ya no era suya.. hace dia cuando se dio el valor de por lo menos acercarse a la gran mansión kuchiki vio como su mujer sonreía junto a un hombre que el no conocía.. de cabellos rojizos alto k jugaba también con su hijo… eso lo destrozo. Habia perdido a su familia por una completa estupidez….

Fui caminando con dirección a tomar una gran y fatal decisión… Hace dos meses que no trabajaba, hace dos meses que ya no sentía nada ni el dolor…Hace dos meses se había refugiado en el alcohol… Pero por ultima vez me gustaría ver aquel maravilloso lugar, aquel prado lleno de cerezos recién florecidos, aquel prado donde ella me acepto…

-Rukia-

Ya no tenia noción del tiempo, para ella había pasado años.. desde que se fue de casa, desde que presenció aquel acto que la destrozó, aquel acto que solamente le dejo un agujero en su pecho y para su sorpresa solo habían pasado 3 meses.. poco tiempo, lo único que la sacaba de su alcoba era la llegada de su primo Ashido que venia a animarla y a jugar con kai verlos juntos le recordaba sus días con ichigo, sus días sin sufrimiento… antes de todo…

Flashback

_Iba feliz a darle la noticia a su marido, estaba embarazada de 3 semanas, tal noticia estaba seguro que cambiaria la actitud del pelinaranjo que últimamente estaba muy distante, no vio a ishida que usualmente la recibía a si que solo se dispuso a correr hacia la oficina de su marido y abrió de golpe la puerta con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver tal escena… Su esposo estaba siendo al parecer masturbado por Senna, aquella enfermera que siempre le ayudaba y aconsejaba cuando paliaba con ichigo… su mundo se derrumbo… sus lagrimas querían salir.. ella quería gritar.. dar el grito en el cielo solo para sacar todo ese dolor que estaba experimentando_

_-Rukia…-escucho pronunciar su nombre le dio un asco_

_Vio como la chica atravesaba la puerta cosa que la hiso reaccionar y interrumpió a su esposo… pronto ex esposo…_

_-Cállate… No te atrevas a hablar…- pronuncie con firmeza aun que en el fondo estaba débil_

_-Déjame Explicarte –dijo ordenándose sus ropas, cosa que fue peor.. sentía que mis piernas perdían fuerzas.. tenia que huir y alce mi voz _

_-¿Explicarme que? Que todas estas veces que me dejaste sola, que todas esas veces que no llegabas, todas esas veces que… ni siquiera me mirabas… Era por estar con otra, era por estar revolcándote con una zorra- pronuncie con veneno _

_-Rukia cállate-fue a cerrar la puerta que se encontraba a mi lado -Deja de gritar estamos en un hospital no es para…_

_-Eso deberías pensarlo antes de acostarte con tu zorra-ya no aguantaba iba a morir.. el amor de mi vida el amor por el que tuve que arriesgar todo mi futuro por el que tuve que luchar… me… me.. engaño_

_-Rukia…-pronuncio mi nombre… no quiero escucharlo mas de su boca_

_-Rukia tus pelotas, Ichigo Kurosaki.. Quiero el divorcio-Abri la puerta - QUIERO EL DIVORCIO MALDITO DESQUICIADO!-grite a todo pulmón, suficiente para que todos se enterar de el hecho de su estúpido y querido doctor_

_Sali corriendo sin mirar a tras… sin fijar mi mirada en nadie.. lo único que pude distinguir fueron voces de ishida y su esposa orihime que me gritaban para que me tranquilizaba o parara.. mas tarde los llamaría para que no le contaran a el sobre.. lo que tengo en mi vientre. Llegue a casa vi como se encontraba jugando mi pequeño hijo kai, le dije que ordenara sus cosas en su maleta que nos íbamos de viaje.. un largo viaje… me pregunto por su padre…_

_Y rompí en llanto…_

_-Final flachback-_

-Me pregunto…Si estarás bien…-susurre desde una pequeña banca en donde me encontraba sentada con unos papeles, en donde se encontraba fotografías de mis ecografías… Estaba débil yo y ella estábamos débil… me lo habían dicho… no eh comido no eh estado haciendo nada para mejorar.. pero como mejorar cuando estas muerta ya…

Me encontraba en aquel prado don mi primo y con mi hijo…. Ellos jugando y yo recordando…

….

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado

bueno esperare un tiempo para escribir una historia mas larga sobre la infidelidad pero por el momento estará esto aquí y espero que le guste y dejen review

c:

Dejen sus opiniones y gracias por darse la molestia de leer

_"Sin lectores no hay Historias" _


	2. Chapter 2

**[ Leean abajo c: (al terminar de leer el capitulo)]**

* * *

**-**Kai-

Desde aquel día me vi obligado a madurar para proteger a mi madre y a mi hermano o hermana que venga en camino, Luchare para ellas… Mi tio asido me dijo que ahora yo era el hombre de mi familia y ahora como tal tenia que ser fuerte y ayudar a mi madre a ser fuerte y a hacerla volver a sonreír… De volver esa sonrisa que fue robada por mi padre… Por aquel que consideraba "mi héroe"

-Flashback_-_

_Vi como mi madre llegaba alterada y con los ojos levemente hinchados me ordeno que guardara mis cosas ya que nos íbamos de viaje, por supuesto no le creí mi madre no es de hacer cosas de un día para otro al fin de cuentas ella era de la gran familia kuchiki que hacia todo preciso y constante, Pero igual le seguí el juego y le pregunte por mi padre y callo de rondillas abrazándose a si misma llorando desconsolada…_

_Lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme y abrazarla aprese que había peleado otra vez con mi padre pero esta vez había sido mucho mas fuerte.._

_-Oka-chan-le susurre cuando ella correspondió mi abrazo- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Kai…mi vida…Tu…-su voz expresaba dolor- Tu padre nos a fallado... Tu padre nos a dejado-fue liberándome de su brazo poco a poco- Veras..-No quería ver esos ojos llenos de lagrimas y dolor…-Cuando dos personas están juntas y una de las dos partes se fallan es por que el cariño ya no existe y .. y por lo tanto uno de los dos se tiene que ir.. por que no pueden verse… yo.. yo me ire..- la tome con firmeza si ella se iba yo me iba con ella-Pero tu padre todavía te quiere.. y.. y No te dejara a ti…-volvió a llorar…_

_~OoO~_

_Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi tio byakuya me dijeron que esperara en un cuarto pero obviamente no hice caso y fui a escuchar de que estaban hablando y hoy gritos por partes de ambos, lagrima de mi madres, gritos y un "Este niño crecerá igual que kai" Tendría un ..¿Hermano? y todo fue silencio… Y un grito mas… Cuando ya me decidí a defender a mi madre vi como mi madre lloraba desconsolada en el regazo de mi tío y el la consolaba sobándole la espalda… Salí de hay y fui al gran jardín que habían muchos cerezos y empecé a derramar pequeñas lagrimas que salían de mis ojos y escuche una voz.._

_-No tienes por que llorar…-me di vuelta y era un chico alto y cabellos ojos y ojos caobas _

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_-Soy Ashido Kanon soy el primo de tu tío Byakuya, me puedes decir tío si gustas-me sonrió levemente_

_-Hm-_

_-Tienes que ser fuerte..-volvió a pronunciar- Para tu madre y hermano o hermana ellas serán débiles demuéstrales que eres ahora el nuevo hombre de su vida, el héroe que te contaron que era tu padre déjales ver.. que ahora vive en ti…_

_-FinalFlashback-_

Desde aquel día salíamos siempre los tres ya que mi tio bueno tenia que seguir trabajando pero siempre comíamos juntos y jugábamos siempre.. Siempre…

Desde hay mi madre sonríe mas, pero es una sonrisa falsa… yo lo se… y se ve…

_Quiero ver a mi padre…_

_-_Ichigo-

Estoy caminando a paso lento sin tomarle la importancia al exterior ya estoy por llegar a ese lugar tan especial para ambos…

-Flashback-

_-ichigo ¿ por que me trajiste a esta lugar?-me pregunto llena de curiosidad _

_-Veras rukia..-medite un poco…-yo ya no quiero ser tu novio-vi como me miraba con sorpresa, bueno es natural se le puede tomar segundo significado a lo que acabo de decir-No me mal entiendas Te amo con mi vida pero yo quiero…-vi caer lagrima en sus ojos y note que cada palabra la estaba embarrando mas, linda forma de hacer lindos recuerdos, la tome por los hombres y la obligue a que mi mirara-Eres por quien yo luche, eres por la que yo daría mi vida.. Matrimonio-susurre despacio y vi su expresión de asombro-Matrimonio significa dar tu vida por esa persona entregarte por esa persona.. velar por su felicidad y hacerla feliz el resto de su vida yo por eso… -me sonroje al máximo- CASATE CONMIGO RUKIA KUCHIKI_

_-Final flashback-_

Que era estúpido desde joven…

Al fin llegue a este lugar y comencé a caminar sin rumbo y los vi.. Estaba kai y otro hombre.. aquel hombre que estaba con rukia , me la quede mirando al parecer estaba ajena a los dos hombre que jugaban divertidamente…

¿Era mi idea o Rukia había engordado?

Vi como aquel pelirojo la tomaba para que se levantaba y la abrazaba con cariño y… amor.. y kai fue corriendo y los abrazo a ambos…

Ella esta bien… No necesita de mi… tengo que ser fuerte… y desaparecer.. Lo siento..

Mi fuerza se derrumbo.. y nuevas lagrimas salieron..

Dejándome ver que hacerle daño a la persona que mas amas siéndole infiel, solo por que no había tiempo era un error por que lo carnal.. no es amor.. es el dolor que se siente ahora.. Es aquel dolor que esta oprimiendo mi pecho dejándolo sin aliento haciéndome ver que muy pronto en aquel lugar quedara un agujero de dolor…

A paso lento me fui de hay…

~OoO~

~3 meses mas~

-Rukia-

Tenia que hablar con el.. Tenia que pedirle el divorcio y dejarlo ver a kai, Aunque el no digiera nada se notaba que se estaba esforzando para no decirle que quería ver a su héroe..

Ya tenia 6 meses y tres semanas de embarazo y no tenia la misma barriga que tuve con kai, puede ser por que no me eh alimentado aun a si estaba gordita…

Me encamine al hospital dispuesta hablar con el y vi a ishida totalmente sorprendido y mirándome la pequeña barriga que tenia, sonreí nerviosa

-Es una larga historia-No quería hablar

-De acuerdo-se dio cuenta-¿A que se debe su presencia?

-Quiero ver a Ich..-baje la cabeza… esta conversación me recuerda cuando yo venia haberlo en los días que estaba kai en mi estomago.. era melancólico…-Kurosaki…

-Rukia…-

-Puedes llamarlo no quiero ir a su oficina..-lo mire con una sonrisa totalmente fingida

-Rukia el ya no trabaja aquí..-me dijo con un tono serio

-¿Por qué..?-estaba atónita

-Rukia el .. desde aquel día se refugio en el alcohol.. después de dos meses de no venir llego una carta con su renuncia y diciendo hasta luego… Fui a su casa pero desapareció… ni su familia sabe donde esta…

Todo se volvió borroso… y mis piernas se debilitaron…creo que…

Todo se volvió negro…

Continuara…

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno si soy algo dramática pero es que me gusta el drama _

_Al parecer el el próximo capitulo terminaría esta historia gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer y de dejarme sus Comentarios o Review, Me hicieron muy feliz_

mitsury sorame Siempre me apoyas en todos mis fics y te lo agradesco mucho, me gusta que te gusten mis historias n.n

rukiruki-mazzy15 Yo también soy masoquista me gusta sufrir y luego nose ver que esta todo bien o que termine mal de todas formas el drama es lo mejor, gracias por tu comentario

Slav-Hatake Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que te allas dado la oportunidad de leer esta historia

Kawai-Maria Si ichigo es un poco maldito pero igual sufre, asi que igual hay que tenerle compacion? (nooooooooooo xd) De todas formas aqui esta la continuacion y espero que la disfrutes y gracias por tu comentario

anlu-chan ¿Me demore? Espero que no, pero tengo una escusa.. perdi la inspiración lo siento, pero qui esta la continuacion y el capitulo final no tardara tanto c: gracias por comentar

**ichirukiforever** Bueno ichigo aprendió su lección... por hacerle tal daño a rukia, El amor...~ Los dos son uno :c aun que uno de ellos se alla fallado, Gracias por tu comentario

_Bueno agradecemos a todos los que me apoyaron y cosas c: espero que sea de su gusto, para los que siguen mi (S) otros fics les quiero decir que en_

_**"Future**" La actualización sera junto con el final de esta historia por que después me ire de vacaciones y desaparecer un ratito y el otro bueno esta en proceso y en pausa por que se me murio la idea y espero recuperarla. De todas formas Gracias por sus review y apoyo _

_"Sin Lectores No Hay historias"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola_

_ Bueno aquí esta el final de la historia aunque no quedo como yo quería, Pero espero que se de su agrado. Tengo una pequeña idea de hacer una adopcionista de un fic que lei que me gusto mucho, espero que me digan si les interesa o no, Obviamente la adaptación sera con aprobación del autor original, Espero que me digan si o no... y Dejares las opciones en el fanfic **Future**_

_****En fin quiero agradecerles a..._

_**acua-niia** No te preocupes que esas cosas pasan muy seguido, me agrada que te alla gustado y perdon por no actualizar en seguida,espero que te guste este final.** mitsury sorame** Bueno se que actualizarías las dos altiro pero por un percance actualizo esta primero y la otra estará el martes, lamento las molestias... Espero que te guste este final y gracias por seguirme en mis fics **Kawai-Maria** Bueno Ichigo es un idiota pero el aprenderá, Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te alla gustado gracias_

_"Sin lectores No hay historias"_

_bueno aqui va..._

_espero que sea de su agrado_

* * *

**-Rukia-**

¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado? No estoy completamente segura.. Solo se que en una semana ya estaba anotado mi parto, Al parecer seria por cesaría por mi falta de fuerza y por la debilidad que podía estar mi hija… Si una mujer… Espero que nazca bien, con fuerzas, No fui una buena madre al no cuidarme y dejar que el dolor me consumiera, hise mal y lo siento pero… te lo reconfortare cuando salgas …

Miro hacia un costado en donde se encuentra mi hijo kai, recostado en el sillón que tenia para visitas, había varios bolsos con mis pertenencias y algunas de el, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba aquí. ¿Soy una mala madre Verdad? No tengo fuerzas ni creo que las tendré, hace meses que mi corazón dejo de latir…

Ahora que recuerdo mi Nii-sama hace tiempo que no me venia a visitar, Por lo que me pronuncio mi primo no lo había visto desde que me desmaye en el hospital y solo había pronunciado "_Terminare con todo esto". ¿_Que habrá querido decir con eso? Espero que llegue para cuando nazca su sobrina…

-Ichigo…-pronuncio… llenando su corazón de tristeza nuevamente

**-Byakuya-**

Ya han pasado mas de dos meses y medio desde que me fui a buscar a ese bastardo, lo eh buscado en todas las direcciones que puede tener mi investigación, No quiero ver sufrir a rukia de nuevo.. No por un pobre diablo como el, Le are pagar y que me diga la verdad de todo…

Me encuentro en la ultima dirección que tengo que es en Osaka, Por lo que dice mi informe aquí antiguamente vivía su madre antes de que se casara, Golpee levemente la puerta y hay lo vi a ese estúpido bastardo

-Byakuya..-pronuncio sorprendido

-Buenas tardes Kurosaki-

-¿Qué…Que estas haciendo aquí?-tartamudeo

-Realmente preguntas algo tal trasparente, como la razón por la cual me encuentro aquí..-voy sacando el arma que traje, que era una pequeña pistola apuntándola directamente en su rostro que se sorprendió quedando inmóvil-Venganza Kurosaki..

-¡Detente!-escuche una voz ajena a los dos, me dirigí viendo a una chica de cabellos verdes cortos con ojos violetas muy gentiles-No le hagas daño…-sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo

-Nozomi… mantente fuera de esto..-le ordeno cerrando los ojos

-Kurosaki…-ojala hubiera traído un arma de verdad… Apreté el gatillo que hiso un gran estruendo para dejar solo salir una barrita que se pego a la frente del chico y cuando aparte la barra, dejo una marca que decía "_Kurosaki Ichigo es un Homosexual degenerado"- _Lo mande a ser especialmente para ti… deberías estar agradecido, En fin.. Veo que ya reasiste tu vida..-volvi a ver a la chica que se estaba aguantando la risa- Entonces no me queda mas remedio que demandarte por pensión alimenticia y por el divorcio de mi hermana, Después arreglaremos las visitas con Kai y Saki-chan, Hasta luego..-me di media vuelta y me iba yendo hasta que el chico al parecer reacciono y tomo mi brazo

-¿Sak..-chan?-me pregunto con duda

-Si.. Saki-chan, Es tu hija que esta a punto de nacer-vi su cara de asombro- Espero que no la hagas pasar mas mal ni a ella ni a mi hermana, no creo que sea capaz de soportar mas dolor..

-Byakuya yo lo siento..-susurro..- Se que no merezco perdón.. Se que ahora me odias mucho mas que antes.. pero yo de verdad amo a rukia… Por favor.. dame una oportunidad…- No aguante mas y le mande un buen golpe en el estomago

-Como tienes la cara de decir eso-le pronuncie lleno de ira- Estas aquí tu novi…-fui interrumpido

-Soy su prima..-vi la chica haciéndome una reverencia- Soy su prima por parte materna, por lo cual como ichigo no iba a regresar a Osaka, me quede con la casa y le di alojamiento.. no piense mal..

-Byakuya..- lo vi haciendo una reverencia- Te lo pido…

Solo me gire y seguí mi camino y su vi a mi auto sin decir antes…

"Yo no seré quien te perdone.. Son tu familia.. Si quieres ver pedir perdón mejor apresúrate a ir al hospital de Ishida"

**-Ichigo-**

Después de las palabras de byakuya voy rápidamente a la estación de trenes a pedir boletos para volver a karakura…

Pensando en que tendría otro niño, una niña… una pequeña princesa…Además que tendría que enfrentar a Rukia por el incidente y bueno también preguntarle quien era ese extraño hombre que siempre la acompañaba.. Se lo hubiera preguntado a byakuya..

~oOo~

Dos días han pasados desde que estoy en el maldito tren y yo solo quería llegar.. solo me faltaba una hora mas y llegaba… No se por que tome el viaje directo, si lo hubiera tomado hacia tokyo y después a karakura hubiera salido mas rápido, Soy un Idiota…

**-Kai-**

Me sacaron frutalmente de la sala donde estaba mi madre, estoy preocupado de repente empezó a sudar mucho ya quejarse y dijo que necesitaba ir al baño, le ayude a levantarse y salió agua, me sonroje a pesar que mi mama no se había podido aguantar pero todo eso se me olvido al ver a mi mama caerse al suelo… Trate de afirmarla lo mas que pude pero ya no aguantaba y comencé a gritar y llego mi tio ashido gritando también a unas enfermeras diciendo que se le rompió la bolsa y que prepararan camas y aire y sangre y muchas cosas mas…

Estoy preocupado… Hace unas horas atrás llego mi tio byakuya, extraño diciendo que ocurría y mi tio Ashido dijo que Rukia había soltados agua.. Se puso mas pálido de lo que ya era diciendo que era por cesaría que el cuerpo de ella no resistiría dar a luz.. que podía morir..

-¿Morir?- pregunto una voz muy conocida, me voltee lentamente para ver nada menos que a mi padre todo agitado

Luego todo fue muy rápido mi tio Byakuya y asido lo golpearon brutalmente en el estomago dejándolo en el suelo para luego recibí un librazo en la cabeza por parte del medico de mi madre ishida-san y después vi volar una fuente plateada hacia la cabeza de mi padre de la esposa del doctor que era la enfermera

Vi a mi padre todo adolorido.. estaban todos discutiendo.. para variar cuando otra enfermera ajena a todo esto dijo que Mi madre ya estaba dando a luz… Todos se pusieron morados…

-**Ichigo-**

**-**Déjame ir Ishida..-al verlo que se dirigía a la sala pero me callo un buen golpe en mi cara.. dejándome con sangre en mi nariz

Paso una hora y nadie decía nada.. era incomodo y aparte de una atmosfera preocupante por la salud de Rukia por lo que me dijo Inoue la salud de rukia estaba gritica ni ella ni mi hija podrían salir con vidas.. Era frustrante

Recibió un mensaje a su celular..

"Mira a tu costado"- y le hice caso y vi hay a mi ex amante.. y me hiso señas para k fuera donde ella y nose por que pero le hise caso y me encamine hasi a ella para termina de una ves por toda con esto

-Hola senna- la salude sin ningún gesto

-Tan frio que eres..-dijo con una sonrisa pero desapareció al ver que yo me iba-Espera..-me retuvo

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Como que quiero.. Me dejas sin razón, desapareces y vuelves, necesito explica…-la interrumpí

-Senna tu y yo no éramos nada,- le dije con sinceridad… - Sabes.. cada vez que estuvimos juntos pronunciaba el nombre de Rukia al llegar a mi climax.. lo sabias…-vi como ella agallaba su cara haciendo pequeños sollozos..-Sabias que nunca quise penetrarte por que soy solo de ella y no quería estar dentro de nadie mas… Sabias que.. solo tendrías sexo Oral … si pensaba en Rukia… por eso siempre le dabas consejo cuando paliábamos por que si estábamos bien pasaba algo y solo pasaba… por que.. no tenia tiempo.. para Rukia…Para ambos..No sigas arruinando mi vida..-me gire y fui donde estaban todos hablando con ishida y corrí hacia ellos

-**Rukia-**

Me dolía.. Sentía dolor.. mucho dolor.. ya no tenia fuerza.. Ishida me decía que tenia que permanecer despierta que aguantara un poco mas .. Pero sus ojos pesaban su respiración.. ya no lo hacia por si.. lo hacia una maquina..

-Ichigo…-susurre para cerrar mis ojos lentamente derramando una lagrima en el acto.. y vi Salir a ishida..

-**Ichigo-**

Veo que Ishida me ordena que me aliste para entrar y es lo que hago.. Sali corriendo y me aliste para entrar a quirófano y entre y vi a rukia con los ojos cerrados con sus latidos mas lentos.. y su respiración ya cortada casi…

Me hacer que a ella y tome su mano y bese su frente… No pude aguantar mas y lagrimas salieron por mis ojos.. Juntos con todo mi ser para pedir perdón… Para declarar todo el amor que tenia y que no podía vivir sin ella

-I..Ichi..¿Ichigo…?-la vi pronunciar con los ojos semi abiertos

-Si mi vida soy yo…Lo sien…-Otro grito por parte de ella y Ishida apareció

-Rukia necesito que recuperes la razón y des lo mejor de ti para que nazca Saki-chan-pronuncio colocándose en las piernas de Rukia

-Rukia mírame- Le dije- Eres mi vida… Kai es la razón de vivir y esta pequeña será La fuerza de mi.. Por favor… Resiste y Lucha, como cuando luchábamos juntos por pertenecernos uno al otro…- le roge y todo comenzó después de esas palabras..

Los agitados gritos, las palabras de alientos y mas gritos… enfermeras moviéndose de un lado para otro… y después silencio y un gran llanto …

Mi ojos quedaron totalmente abiertos al ver a la creatura que acababa de nacer, era pálida y algo rojita por la fuerza por con la que lloraba y obviamente la sangre, vi a rukia totalmente derrotada tratando de sonreír… pero ya no tenia fuerzas y cerro los ojos, ishida me calmo diciendo que esta bien y que ahora la atendería el y que saliera… Sali y les dije a todos que salió de maravillas todos suspiraron y sonrieron…

Una nueva integrante…

Una calma una sonrisa… Después de la gran tormenta de tempestad

~OoO~

\3 meses/

Había pasado un tiempo desde que yo y Rukia volvimos mas que nada dos meses pero no eh vuelto a vivir en el departamento, Estoy en una casa en donde tengo mi propia clínica y Rukia se vendrá Cuando Byakuya me acepte de nuevo, Kai me viene a ver después de la escuela a cada momento y ayudarme con la clínica diciendo que el quiere lo mismo…

Es difícil pensar que hace un año paso esta gran tormenta..

Pero ahora solo hace falta volver a luchar como aquella ves con tal lindo cuñadito…

Fin (:


End file.
